Conventionally, a camera module including a plurality of sub-camera modules for capturing a subject image is used for photographing a stereoscopic image (3D), for example. The camera module uses one of the sub-camera modules in an operation for normally photographing a planar view image. Consequently, it is possible to switch an operation for photographing a stereoscopic image and an operation for photographing a planar view image. The sub-camera modules having almost equal performances to each other are conventionally used for photographing the stereoscopic image. In this case, if a main sub-camera module to be used for photographing a planar view image has a high performance, the high performance is demanded for the other sub-camera modules. For this reason, there is a problem in that a manufacturing cost of the camera module is considerably increased.